Front Line : A Seddie War Story
by veeheart914
Summary: What if iCarly had never existed? What if Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Spencer lived during the Revolutionary War? Will there be fighting? Will there be love? Will there be DRAMA? Read to find out. Rated T for violence, kissing, swearing, etc.
1. Prologue: Marching to My Death

**AN- veeheart914- Here is my new Seddie story **_**Front Line **_**I hope you enjoy it! And I promise I WILL update my SWAC stories soon! I am very sorry for not updating! I am a VERY BUSY girl! But, on with the story!**

**Names For The Characters in the Past**

**Samantha (Sam, obviously)**

**Freddie is still Freddie (I didn't want to have to use Fredward the whole time)**

**Catherine [(Carly) because Carly didn't sound old-fashioned enough]**

**Sampson (Spencer because I didn't want him to sound too much like Sam by using Samuel)**

**FYI: The webshow DOES NOT exist. They didn't have computers in the 1700s. **

**Disclaimer: **Unless Dan Schneider turned into a short 13 year old girl who enjoys bacon and playing soccer, I own nothing.

Sam POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's 1776. In a village outside Boston.

I am Samantha Puckett. Your average blonde, blue-eyed, Patriot girl.

I am sixteen years old.

I suppose I should have been married by now, but I'd kill before I let someone do that to me.

I remember the old days like they were just yesterday.

Freddie, Catherine, and I playing in the field by the village.

We were all so naïve.

So young.

Without a clue about the tension between us and Britain.

I remember going into Boston when daddy wanted to trade.

Everything was great up until the massacre.

My father was killed that day.

It was spread up and down throughout the colonies.

The story of the brave citizens who were unjustly slain by the brute soldiers.

That was six years ago. I was only ten.

Now I'm here. At Bunker Hill. Preparing to march into battle.

How did this happen? You may ask, as there is no way anyone would let a woman fight.

I'll start at the beginning.

**AN- Sorry that is all, but it was just a prologue. I promise a chapter within the next hour! But i hope you review!**


	2. Chapter1: The Beginning

_**AN- So I'm back with my 'first chapter' since the first upload was a prologue! Enjoy!**_

_**Names For The Characters in the Past**_

_**Samantha (Sam, obviously)**_

_**Freddie is still Freddie (I didn't want to have to use Fredward the whole time)**_

_**Carlotta [(Carly) because Carly didn't sound old-fashioned enough and I didn't want to confuse people]**_

_**Spencer (Spencer , of course because I realized people would get confused if I used Sampson)**_

_**FYI: The webshow DOES NOT exist. They didn't have computers in the 1700s. **_

_**Look at the author's note at the bottom because it includes information you should really know that helps you understand the story. WARNING: It may or may not be considered educational, and don't kill me if it is!**_

_**Thank you to **__chad dylan cooper fever __**for alerting this story! YAY! You now own virtual ham! And sorry for not updating the midnight love thing! I am working on the next chapter! **_

_**Also thank you to **__DaughterofAthena3 __**for giving me my first review that was awesome! You also get virtual ham! Also you are AWESOME for putting this on alert! Thank you!**_

_**Another thank you to my first favoriter **__thePumpUptheFruitGirl8653__**! YAY! You're special! You get virtual bacon….because virtual food is just SO filling!**_

_**And to ggg**__- If you don't like my story, don't read. I honestly don't care about what you think is pathetic. You are being thanked for __NOTHING._

_**Disclaimer: **__I totally own iCarly, which was why iSaved Your Life was filled with 'Cruddie Creddie' _

_*note sarcasm* _

_**that means that I do not own iCarly which is indicated by the first statement. If you didn't get that, you __NEED HELP__**_

_Sam POV_

Freddie and I had always complained about the British and how we should fight them, but nothing got really serious until around July last year.

-flashback-

"Just calm down, Fredbag!"

"This is SERIOUS, Sam!"

I turned, knowing what was going to happen next. It was the same every time someone got their home searched. He was also really angry because of the Intolerable Acts. Freddie put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes. His expression softened when he gazed at me. The wind blew my hair back. I averted my eyes, trying not to look him in the face.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you know it's just going to get worse."

"I know, Freddie, but I just want to enjoy the time we have before there's a war."

We went back to sitting in silence under our tree. It was never awkward. When neither of us had something to say, it was just comfortable, I guess. When we were like, 5, we met here and ever since, we've always come here to talk. We kept it a secret from Carlotta. Knowing her, she and Spencer would insist that there's something between me and Fredweird.

"Sam. Do you think it's going to happen?"

He said as he leaned against the tree, I was sitting near his feet, since he had gotten up.

"What's going to happen?"

I knew what he was going to say, but I'd like to put off believing that we'd have to fight the British. I wasn't scared, but Carlotta was a major Loyalist. I didn't want to lose her if there was a war.

"You know, the war."

He said, looking down at me.

"It's kinda unavoidable. I know they say there's still hope for peace, but I don't think anyone really believes it."

We just stayed that way for another few minutes until he spoke again.

"What would you do? Your mother's dead, your sister is married, and your dad was killed in the massacre. All you have left is Spencer, Carlotta, and me. Spencer's your guardian and he'd probably go off to war."

"You already know. I'd be going with him, Fred-o."

"But, why would they let you? They wouldn't let a lady travel with them."

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't like my answer since for some weird reason, the dork was really protective of Carlotta and even more so with me, even though I can take care of myself.

"I never said I wouldn't be going as a soldier."

"But that's like how your mother died! She went to sea pretending to be a merchant so she could carry on your father's business and pirates killed her!"

"I never said she made good decisions!"

"But you're doing the same thing, except more dangerous!"

"I never said I make good decisions!"

He sighed in defeat.

"You should get home, Sammy. It's getting dark."

With that, he put his hand out to help me up. I stood and brushed the dirt off. We strolled up the narrow, dirt road to our village. After a while, and I don't know when it started, we were holding hands. I tried to pull my hand away, but it was to no avail, the nub's grip had gotten stronger. Eventually, we were in front of my house. I walked up to the door when he stopped me.

"Sam…..just….be careful….okay?"

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

He took one more glance in my direction before stalking of into the night. That's when I knew I was truly serious about what I had said.

-end of flashback-

That's how this insane thing really started. Before that day, I hadn't been as sure about going through with my plan, but after giving it thought, I realized that given the circumstances, I'd end up doing it. That's how plans started being made and when people started getting angry. The next significant event was actually the next week….

_**AN- Sorry it's kind of short. But now, more of the plot was revealed! Please REVIEW OR I'LL HURT YOU! Well, maybe not fatally, but I WILL give you an injury that it wouldn't be considered mean to point and laugh at…possibly…just REVIEW! And btw, I will clue you in on some of the references used in the story.**_

_**THINGS YOU MUST KNOW TO READ THIS**** WARNING: This May or May Not Be Educational...**_

_**Loyalist****- **someone who was loyal to Britain_

_**Patriot-**someone who supported the colonies_

_**Intolerable Acts- **The British called them **Coercive Acts **(coerce is to force, so they were passed to force the colonists into backing down) but to the colonists, they were just so harsh they needed to be called **Intolerable**. They included the **Boston Port Act **(which closed the port of Boston), **The Massachusetts Government Act **(disbanded the assemblies and other government forces in Massachusetts), **Quartering Act **(forcing people to take in soldiers), and the **Administration of Justice Act **(allowed the governor to move a trial of an accused royal official to a different colony or even to Britain if he believed the official would not get fair trail)_

_**There was an act passed that allowed soldiers, etc. to search any place without suspicion or a search warrant.**_

_**That's all the references from this chapter! You should be thanking me! I'm entertaining you AND teaching social studies at the same time and I'm a 13 year old girl! I love bacon and other meats- just putting it out there!**_

_**Just Kidding! I know no one actually wants to learn! **_

_**-veeheart914-**_

_**PS- SEDDIE FOR THE WIN!**_


End file.
